Seventeen
by Persephone Swan
Summary: Claire and Shanes first time.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is going to be how I imagined Shane and Claire's first time to be. . .It's going to be drawn out hopefully over several chapters. I'm only on the 6****th**** book in the Morganville Vampires so I dunno if Shane and Claire actually do it in the books so i'm just going off guess work here =).**

**Shane and Claire and all the characters in this belong to the marvellous Rachel Caine, I just make 'em do what I want them to. **

Seventeen.

That number had been taunting Claire for months. But no longer. On the morning of her seventeenth birthday Claire felt all the tension that had been created in the past months since she had moved to Glass House release and for once in her life she felt she could no longer be called a child.

She lay in bed just basking in that feeling until she heard a gentle knock on the door.

"Claire?"

The door inched open slightly to reveal a sleepy, delicious looking Shane. His clothes, a grey t-shirt and checked pyjama pants, were crumpled from sleep and his feet as usual were bear.

She smiled at him shyly from the bed, not bothering to get up.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey lazy, Happy Birthday," he smiled walking over to the bed and sitting down next to her. He lent down to kiss her gently, which then turned into kissing her ferociously as her hands clamped down in his hair.

"Mmm," she sighed when he pulled back what seemed like hours later, "Best birthday wake up ever."

He smiled cockily, "I am pretty awesome at it."

"Hmm," she half agreed, not wanting his ego any bigger.

"So what do you wanna do today?" he asked, lying down next to her. She rolled over onto her stomach so she could look at him. Claire knew without a doubt what she wanted to do, and it didn't involve them leaving the bed.

"I know that look," he said grinning, his eyes darkening slightly. She leaned forward so that their noses brushed together gently. His hands wound into her hair and tried to pull her closer to kiss her but she resisted and he groaned out a protest.

"Say please," she teased. He groaned again, something that sounded like her name.

"Please," he whispered and she locked her lips onto his. The both jumped and separated quickly when Eve crashed through the door seconds later with a cheery "Happy Birthday!".

"Oops! Sorry, didn't know you were in here Shane," She said, one dark eyebrow raised as she took in him and Claire on the bed.

"Yeah well try knocking next time," Shane said scowling.

"Whatever," she said, "Shane you need to get out."

"What?"

"Get out. I need to talk to Claire. Girl stuff." Shane raised his eyebrows and looked at Claire.

"Come find me when you're done," he said and kissed her slowly, a promise of more later.

"Ok ok, enough with the smoochies," Eve said, standing at the door with her arms crossed, her foot tapping impatiently.

"I'm going, I'm going," Shane said almost running out the door. Eve snapped the door shut behind him and came to sit on the bed with Claire, Indian style.

"It's time we had a chat," Eve said ominously.

"About what?" Claire said confused.

"The birds and the bees," Eve said smiling wickedly.


	2. Chapter 2

"_It's time we had a chat," Eve said ominously._

"_About what?" Claire said confused._

"_The birds and the bees," Eve said smiling wickedly._

Claire's face must have looked terrified because Eve snorted then started giggling.

"Relax Claire, it's fine. Nothing to be worried or embarrassed about." The tension left her shoulders and she relaxed a little. Eve smiled at her reassuringly.

"I just wanted to have a little chat now that you are seventeen and you and Shane are gonna start jumping each other's bones." Claire's face flushed bright red.

"We...I mean...we aren't...not yet..." Claire stumbled over her words so much that Eve held up a hand to stop her.

"It's ok Claire. Believe me I know how hard it is to control yourself when there is a seriously hot boy around. And I just wanted to say if you are gonna, you know, do it you should be careful."

She reached in her black coffin shaped bag and pulled out a box.

"Here," she said plopping them into Claire's hands. Claire again flushed bright red when she realised what she was holding in her hands was a box of condoms.

"Eve!" She whispered furiously, "This is so embarrassing!"

"Sure it is, Kid. You just have to get over it," She smiled wickedly and patted her on the head, "You'll be fine."

"I'm not a kid anymore, Eve," Claire said, smiling slightly.

"No you aren't," Eve replied and left the room in search of Michael.

Claire got out of bed slowly and padded out across the landing to knock on Shane's door.

"Come in."

She opened the door and stood in the doorway a little unsure of herself. Shane was lying on his bed, his arms behind his head, deep in thought.

"Shane?"

"Hey. You have a god talk with Eve?"

She blushed bright red and her fists clenched making her suddenly realise she was still clutching the box of condoms. She gasped and dropped them drawing Shane's eyes towards her. He got up and walked over to where she stood, frozen, unsure whether she should pick up the box or not. Shane saved her by picking it up himself and studying it carefully.

"Huh," his head tilted slightly, his eyes assessing her expression cautiously.

"Um...I...Eve...She..." Shane let her stumble over her words for a few seconds before he was unable to keep in his laughter. He was laughing so hard he doubled over, the condoms in one hand with his other resting on her shoulder.

"Shane! This isn't funny!" She said indignantly, tempted almost to stamp her foot. But that would seem childish at a time when she really didn't need to act like a kid.

"I'm...sorry," he said between gasps, trying to calm himself down. Claire crossed her arms waiting impatiently for him to finish, anger now running through her body instead of embarrassment. Shane quickly caught onto her mood and abruptly stopped laughing.

"I really am sorry Claire. It's just the idea of _you _coming to me with a box of Johnnies really tickled me, I'm not sure why." He tilted his head again smiling gently at her. "Forgive me?"

"Humph," she grunted, half in acknowledgment, still pouting until he began to kiss it away. Gently at first but with growing urgency. He pulled her forward into the room and closed the door behind her never stopping kissing her. He walked her backwards again until her back was pressed up tightly against the wall, his body pressing against hers. His rough hands gently travelled down her neck, his fingers caressing her collarbone, ghosting over the curve of her breasts to settle around her small waist. He sighed gently into her mouth parting his lips so their tongues could do battle. Claire gave him little to doubt about what she really wanted and kissed him enthusiastically, her hips attempting to grind into his already obvious erection. Shane groaned quietly and separated their lips to take deep breaths.

"Slow down Claire. What's your hurry?" He said a slight smirk upon his face.

"You know what I want Shane, stop messing around," She replied scowling.

His arms loosened around her and he looked into her eyes, his face now serious.

"Just because you've turned seventeen doesn't mean that we are going to rush into this," he smiled slightly, "I don't want you to do this because you think you should."

**Sorry to cut this off at a random point but I wanted to post this and I can't write anymore right now.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Please, don't say no to me again," She begged, running her fingers through his hair.

"I won't. As long as you tell me what you want," He waggled his eyebrows suggestively to ease the tension and she laughed, a sound that made tingles go down his spine.

"I love you," he whispered putting his head in the crook of her neck, kissing it gently. She sighed, putting her arms around his t-shirt covered shoulders, hugging him tightly.

"Love you too."

He suddenly bent lower, his arms lifting her up and her legs automatically went round his waist. The contact made her gasp and he quickly caught the sound with his mouth as he pulled her lips to his. The kiss was delicious, sexy and laced with promises of more to come. With one arm supporting her Shane moved his other hand to tangle in her hair. He groaned loudly when her small teeth nipped his lips lightly. She pulled back, her eyebrow raised and a sexy smirk on her face. His eyes flicked quickly to look at the bed before finding hers again instantly, a silent question being asked and she nodded slightly in agreement. Shane laid her gently on his bed, stroking the strands of hair from her face before lying down beside her, holding her hand. She breathed heavily for a few seconds, slowing her racing heartbeat. Claire's head rolled to the side to look at his face. His eyes were squeezed shut and his breathing was deep.

Not wanting to stop, she rolled over and straddled his waist, bringing her face close to his and brushing their noses together. He put his hands on her hips as she settled her weight against him, every inch of their bodies pressing together. He groaned and she kissed him slowly, almost reassuring him that this was right and what she wanted. His hands travelled up from her hips, rough palms roaming up under her tank top. As they explored her back her top pulled up inch by inch until when he reached her shoulder blades she pulled back slightly so he could lift it off her.

Realising suddenly her lack of bra, Claire pressed back down against him quickly and pushed her flaming face into his shoulder.

"Claire?" he breathed in her ear. His fingertips skimmed lightly down her spine which made Goosebumps appear on her body.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of, baby," he said, his fingers still tracing soothing patterns on her back.

"You've never called me that before," Claire said into his neck.

"What?"

"Baby," She lifted her head and smiled at him, half over her embarrassment. He lifted his arm to trace a fingertip down the bridge of her nose.

"I love you and you don't have to be embarrassed about anything. You are beautiful," he said to her, his eyes sincere. Claire smiled at him shyly. Very quickly he flipped them over, tickling her sides and peppering her face and shoulders with kisses. She giggled uncontrollably until he collapsed on top of her, laughing himself.

**Again ending randomly. . .but should have more chapters up soon now that I have free time =)**

**Reviews pretty please? =)**


	4. Chapter 4

Their laughs slowly tapered off and Claire stared up at him with love in her eyes.

"Thank you," she gave him a dazzling smile.

"You're welcome," He returned her smile and went back to kissing her, almost forgetting that she was now topless. Almost.

His rough hands traced her collarbone lightly before moving down, ghosting over her breasts before stroking her flat stomach, drawing patterns and making her muscles clench and then relax. She pushed her hands under his t-shirt and pulled it up and off him.

Shane tensed for a second before lowering his bare chest to hers. She brought her arms up around his back as he kissed her again and she felt his taut muscles flex under her hands.

One of his hands stroked up her flat stomach to the underside of her breast which he caressed slowly with his fingertips, moving in circles and gradually moving closer to her nipple, swirling around gently before tweaking it a little. She gasped and her hips bucked up into hid and she groaned at the feeling of his erection pressing between her legs.

Shane left a trail if kisses across her cheek and followed the expanse of creamy skin down to her collarbone, which he nipped lightly with his teeth. Claire worked her hands down to the small of his back and dipped the edge of her fingers down the top of his pyjama bottoms. When he didn't react, she pushed down further until her palms cupped his bum gently. He groaned into her collarbone and quickly moved his lips to the valley between her breasts, kissing and sucking her skin. She moved her hands back up to bury in his shaggy hair, her grip tightening as his kisses moved down to her stomach where he stopped just above her pyjama pants to look back up at her. He rested his chin on the smooth skin of her stomach and surveyed her expression; eyes closed tight, breath coming quickly in gasps through her parted lips. To him she had never looked more beautiful.

When she opened her eyes to gaze down at him he raised an eyebrow and asked, "Ok?"

She smiled, "More than ok, Shane. Keep going please."

He placed one more gentle kiss on her stomach between her navel and her pants and then proceeded to hook his fingers in the sides and slowly pull them off her. He kissed his way back up her legs and rested his weight on top of her again so he could reach her mouth.

**Argh, random cutting off again but I'm hungover so that's my excuse =)**

**Reviews will make me write faster =D **


End file.
